


Don't hold your breath

by bchekov



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, also dirk wears glasses, dirk is a lightweight, so is amanda, this goes for both brotzly and faranda but ken and bart are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: Dirk, Todd reckons, somehow still manages to lookutterly adorableeven when he’s hammered.





	Don't hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a pair of glasses held together by tape, a missing phone, a small, mean, dog. (not necessarily in that order)

Dirk, Todd reckons, somehow still manages to look _ utterly adorable _ even when he’s hammered. His cheeks are flushed, a lazy smile resting on his lips, and those ridiculous oversized glasses he wears, that are literally only held together by tape, are crooked. Todd has to fight the urge to straighten them whenever Dirk turns in his direction.

He’s adorable and Todd is  _ hopelessly _ in love.

He makes a face and takes a swig of beer. It’s his sixth and while he’s definitely tipsy he’s nowhere near Dirk’s level and he’s only had three.

Amanda isn’t far behind him. She’s out on the dancefloor, swinging her head from side to side and singing loudly to The Vaccines. Farah is watching her and smiling behind her own beer. Their eyes meet and in silent understanding they raise their bottles and take a sip each.

Out of nowhere Dirk appears next to him and puts his head on his shoulder. Todd nearly drops his beer.

“This is the best party ever.” he slurs.

Todd rolls his eyes. “This isn’t even a party, it’s just a hang out.”

“Todd,  _ why _ do you hate happiness?”

“...”

Todd is about to say something when Bart walks past while opening one of the beers with her mouth. They watch in silence as a distressed Ken follows close behind, telling her it’s bad for her teeth and that she should just use the cap opener.

As soon as they’re out of sight Dirk declares, rather loudly, “ _ God,  _ they’re such a weird couple!”

Todd raises an eyebrow and thinks  _ says you _ . He keeps quiet though and opts for finishing his drink in one go, which was nearly half-full. He almost leaves for the table to get another one before he realizes Dirk is still leaning on him, slightly more than earlier. Concerned he had somehow nodded off while still standing he attempted to pat him on the head, but with the awkward angle and  _ slightly _ bad coordination, he ends up swatting him on the nose.

“Awake, I’m awake!” he jolts upright. “Yes, I’m awake. No sleeping here, no.”

Todd squints at him to inspect his face and that’s when he has the second realization of the night; he might be a  _ little _ more affected than he thought.

_ Just a little _ , he thinks as he braces himself against Dirk because the room is moving a little too fast and he can’t keep his feet steady if it’s going to keep doing that.

“You’re drunk.” Dirk says, giggling.

“So’re you.”

“Well,  _ duh. _ ” he says, still wearing that dope-y smile. Todd finds it fucking  _ delightful _ to look at and almost tells him before he stops himself. He knows he’s a bubbly drunk with literally no shame so he does the only thing that he can think of to shut him up, (okay, maybe not the  _ only _ thing, but he’s not going to start kissing someone out of the blue just because he  _ can. _ )

And he’s right because, as it turns out, that  _ someone _ decided to do so first.

It’s only a press of lips, but Dirk’s lips are unexpectedly soft and while there aren’t any fireworks like in the movies, which he totally didn’t expect (he totally did), instead there’s a warm feeling that explodes in his chest that makes his knees week; but it’s over in a second. Opening the eyes he didn’t realized he had closed he finds Dirk looking back at him in horror, taking a step back.

The warm feeling fades and is replaced by a harsh, cold one.

Todd swallows around the lump in his throat. “Dirk-”

He gets interrupted by the yelp that escapes Dirk’s mouth as he’s tripped by something, Ken’s dog Rapunzel to be precise. He crashes into the table behind them. Todd immediately forgets what he was doing and helps him up. He starts checking for injuries, which in his  _ slightly _ drunk state means patting him to see if he makes a sound and pulling his face down to his own to inspect it.

Their eyes meet. They’re close enough so that Todd can feel the other’s breathing. He slowly leans in and-

“Oh my god, Dirk, are you okay?” Amanda’s voice make them jerk back from each other.

“Uh. Yes. Okay, I’m okay. Totally fine.” he gives her an awkward thumbs up.

Farah is holding a hand in front of her mouth, obviously trying to hold in laughter. Todd’s face is on fire.

She clears her throat, shooting him a knowing look. He hates it. “Okay guys, I think that’s enough for everyone. Let’s call it a night.” she says, placing a hand on a protesting Amanda’s shoulder. “Ken has to work tomorrow. I don’t think it’s fair if he stay much longer.”

They make their way home together, dropping each other off to make sure they arrive safely. It’s a system they developed after Dirk got lost and decided to sleep beside a dumpster. It had been a hard day on everyone.

With Amanda and Farah gone, only Todd and Dirk were left. It’s a little awkward, but it wasn’t nearly as much as he’d dreaded it would be.

“Hey, Dirk, I-”

“Stop right there, Todd.” he feels his stomach drop at the words. “Let’s, let’s talk tomorrow. Please. My head is  _ actually _ killing me right now.”

Todd looks at him for the first time since they had left Ken’s apartment and he looks genuinely in pain. Todd feels bad about being relieved.

“Okay,” he smiles. “I’ll text you or something. Good night, Dirk.”

“Good night, Todd.”

* * *

 

As soon as he wakes up he regrets it. His entire body is aching and he’s got splitting headache. It briefly makes him think of Dirk before he has to run to the toilet.

Half an hour later he leaves the bathroom and finds out it’s only nine a.m.. He considers going back to bed but he knows he won’t be able to sleep, so he starts searching for his phone. It’s become routine by now since he always manages to misplace it if he’s been drinking. Dirk speculated that it’s because he knows he’s the kind of person to drunk dial people so he hides it from himself, and when Todd pointed out that he’s only hiding it from (Mostly) Sober Todd Dirk just shrugged and called him messy.

Just as he was about to give up he heard buzzing. He found it between the couch cushions, which wasn’t the strangest place he’d had found it; a part of him did wonder if he really was hiding it from himself. If so, good job Drunk Todd, because he was  _ totally _ going to drunk dial Dirk last night had he not lost his phone.

He opened the text he had received, squinting because the words were swimming slightly on the screen.

 

_ From: Dork _

_ hey! _

_ i probably just helped you find your phone by texting you (thank me later!) you absolute mess. okay so, firstly, i may have lost my glasses last night (read: definitely). i think it’s a sign i should finally get a new pair like you have been nagging me to do. secondly, let’s meet up in that diner by station. shall we say 20 min from now? i know for a fact that you haven’t eaten breakfast yet because, as mentioned earlier, you’re an absolute mess. see you :) _

 

Todd smiled as he read it. No matter how everything went, he was positive they’d remain friends. No one knew him as well as Dirk, and he liked to think it was the same the other way around. Feeling giddy, he typed out a  _ sounds good. see you soon.  _ before grabbing his jacket and pocketing his phone.

He had a good feeling about this.


End file.
